1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container in which the junction between an opening portion of a container body and a lid member is accomplished relying on a brittle portion, and the container body and the lid member can be separated away from each other by breaking the junction which is the brittle portion, the container capable of maintaining an erected attitude by using the lid member even if the container has such a shape which by itself cannot maintain the erected attitude.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesives for dental use can be grouped into those that are contained in a container designed for repetitive use a plurality of number of times and those that are contained in a container designed for use for the therapy of only one time. The former container designed for repetitive use a plurality of number of times contains the adhesive in an amount to meet the therapy of a plurality of number of times, and has its lid member opened for the therapy of every time. The latter container designed for containing the adhesive in an amount to meet the therapy of only one time is opened from its sealed state, and is, usually, discarded after each use irrespective of the amount of the adhesive that is remaining.
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional container for containing an dental adhesive for dental use.
A container 51 is constituted by a container body 52 and a lid member 53, the lid member 53 being fitted to the opening side of the container body 52 which is of a cylindrical shape having bottom. In a state that is illustrated, the container 51 is still unsealed. To take out the adhesive by opening the container 51, the lid member 53 is pushed into the container body 52 (direction of an arrow c) from the state that is shown until a flange 57 of the lid member 53 comes in contact with an upper end surface 58 of the container body 52. Then, due to the internal structure, a sealing portion (not shown) formed in the container 51 is unsealed, and an end 56 of a rod 55 is inserted in an opening 54 formed in an upper part of the lid member 53 to thereby take out the adhesive in a manner of being applied to the end portion 56. The container 51 is so constituted as cannot be returned back to the unsealed position shown in FIG. 1 once the lid member 53 is pushed into the container body 52. After the dental therapy has been finished, the container body 52 is discarded with the lid member 53 being inserted therein.
FIG. 13A illustrates another conventional container for containing an adhesive for dental use.
A container 61 is constituted by a container body 62 and a lid member 63, and has a pedestal 64 of the shape of a disk at the lower part thereof. A container portion 65 is provided in the central portion so as to be erected upward in the up-and-down direction from the pedestal 64, and fins 66a and 66b of the shape of thin plates are formed on both the right and left sides of the container portion 65. Similarly, fins 66c and 66d of the shape of thin plates are also formed on both the right and left sides of the lid member 63. A brittle portion 68 is formed between the container body 62 and the lid member 63, the brittle portion 68 being bonded by melt-adhesion or the like method after the adhesive has been contained in the container portion 65.
To take out the adhesive by opening the container 61, the lid portion 63 is gripped and twisted so as to be cut the brittle portion 68. Referring next to FIG. 13B, the container body 62 is placed on a suitable position in an erected attitude, and a rod (see FIG. 4) is inserted in an opening 69 formed after the brittle portion 68 is cut off. Therefore, the adhesive is applied to the end of the rod so as to be used for the dental therapy. After the dental therapy has been finished, the container body 62 is discarded in a state of being separated away from the lid member 63.
Disposable containers for use of only one time have been disclosed in JP-A-2003-310646 and JP-A-2003-175077.